A steady rate of healthcare advances has led to continuing improvement in the health and quality of life for humans and animals. Nevertheless, a variety of diseases, disorders, and conditions have largely eluded the best efforts at prevention or treatment. Chief among these maladies is the loss of cell-cycle control that frequently results in the undesirable cell proliferation characteristic of cancer in its many forms, such as malignant glioma. Malignant gliomas are devastating brain tumors that afflict animals such as humans. The average life span after diagnosis is less than one year and few patients have been reported to survive five years. Furthermore, none of the conventional anti-cancer therapies has been successful in significantly prolonging the lifespan of patients with this disease. In recent years there have been numerous attempts to use genetically engineered herpes simplex viruses (HSV) as oncolytic agents to treat malignant gliomas. Because wild-type viruses are highly virulent, the viruses used in preclinical evaluations and in phase-1 clinical studies have been thoroughly attenuated. While several deletion mutants have been tested, the mutants that reached clinical trials lacked the γ134.5 gene encoding infected cell protein 34.5 (ICP34.5) and optionally, the UL39 gene encoding the large subunit of ribonucleotide reductase.
These attenuated HSV viruses; however, have been imperfectly engineered as oncolytic agents. One advantage of these mutant viruses is that they have a significantly reduced capacity to replicate in normal, non-dividing cells in vivo. Viral ribonucleotide reductase is an essential gene for viral replication in resting cells and, hence, the UL39 mutant virus is dysfunctional in the normal environment of the central nervous system (Simard et al. 1995). The major function of ICP34.5 is to preclude the shutoff of protein synthesis caused by activation of protein kinase R in infected cells. Once activated, this enzyme phosphorylates the α subunit of translation initiation factor 2 (eIF2α), resulting in complete cessation of translation. Mutants lacking the γ134.5 genes are highly attenuated because the lytic life cycle is completely blocked in an interferon+ cellular background. In contrast, γ134.5 mutants are nearly as virulent as wild-type virus in mice lacking interferon receptor. Although mutants deleted in both γ134.5 and UL39 are not significantly more attenuated than those lacking the γ134.5 genes, such mutants do provide added insurance in the form of a reduced risk of reversion.
A significant disadvantage of these mutant HSV viruses is their poor replication, even in dividing cells. In experimental animal systems, the mutant viruses do not exhibit sustained lytic life cycles, with the loss of a potentially amplified response to a given therapeutic dose of the virus that would be expected upon re-infection of tumor cells by the multiplied viral progeny. Consequently, maximum killing of tumors cells requires high doses of virus. Given the poor growth of these mutant HSV viruses, even in dividing cells, production of virus pools large enough to yield efficacious inocula of >109 plaque forming units (PFU) has remained a major obstacle. Moreover, indiscriminate binding of virus to non-tumor cells further diminishes the effectiveness of HSV virus dosages because mis-targeted viral particles do not contribute to the desired beneficial therapeutic effect of tumor cell destruction. One approach to overcoming these obstacles is to achieve a more thorough understanding of the HSV lytic life cycle and thereby facilitate the development of HSV mutants tailored for use as targeted therapeutic agents, such as targeted oncolytic agents.
HSV enters host cells using a two-step mechanism. The first step of entry is HSV attachment to the cell surface. This step is initiated by glycoproteins B and C (gB and gC), which project from the viral envelope, attaching to heparan sulfate proteoglycans on host cell surfaces. The gB and gC domains interacting with heparan sulfate have been mapped at the sequence level (Laquerre et al. 1998). Following this initial attachment, viral glycoprotein D (gD) interacts with one of several receptors. Of these gD receptors, two are particularly important for entry (Spear et al, 2000). One receptor, designated HveA, is a member of the family of receptors for tumor necrosis proteins. A second receptor, designated HveC, is a member of the nectin family of proteins, structurally related to the immunoglobulin superfamily, which serve as intercellular connectors (Campadelli-Fiume et al. 2000). The second step of HSV entry into a cell is fusion of the viral envelope with the plasma membrane of the cell. To effect fusion, gD, when bound to its receptor, recruits glycoproteins B, H and L, which results in fusion of the envelope with the plasma membrane.
Additional understanding of HSV infection has come from recent studies that have lent significance to an old observation that gD interacts with the cation-independent mannose 6 phosphate receptor, contributing to the accumulation of HSV in endosomes. Endocytosis of viral particles results in particle degradation by lysosomal enzymes, but the cells succumb as a consequence of the degradation of cellular DNA by lysosomal DNase. HSV gD blocks this apoptotic pathway to cell death through its interaction with the mannose 6 phosphate receptor. Thus, gD interacts with HveA, nectins, the mannose 6 phosphate receptor, and at least one of the complex of viral glycoproteins involved in the fusion of HSV with the plasma membrane.
In an attempt to target HSV-1 infection to specific cells, a recombinant HSV having a chimeric protein comprising gC and erythropoietin (EPO) on its surface was constructed. Although the recombinant virus bound to cells expressing EPO receptor and endocytosis of the virus occurred, successful infection of these EPO-receptor expressing cells did not occur.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist in the art for viral therapeutic agents exhibiting improved targeting capacities while retaining sufficient capacity to infect to be therapeutically useful. Ideally, suitable viruses would be therapeutic agents, such as oncolytic agents, themselves as well as providing a targeting vehicle or vector for the controlled delivery of polynucleotide coding regions useful as therapeutic agents. Another need in the art is for targeted agents useful in diagnostic applications as, e.g., imaging agents or targeted vehicles for imaging agents.